The Day of the Doctor and Princess Twilight going in One Direction
by SkywardStrike63
Summary: The Doctor crash-lands on Karn, a planet he hoped he would never have to return to. There, he meets One Direction, who give him the power to end the Last Great Time War. Meanwhile, on Gallifrey, the war threatens to destroy all creation. Meanwhile again, the previously dead Doctor recruits Twilight Sparkle and himself in the fight against himself. I'm so sorry.
1. The Night of One Direction

"Help me! Please! Can anybody hear me?" shouted Cass, frantically trying to avoid a crash.

"I'll save you!" said Harry, as he came rushing in, to be promptly crushed by a falling girder. He was followed by the Doctor.

"Quick, come with me!" the Doctor called. Cass had learned to never let a deus ex machina slip by, so she followed.

They ran to the back of the ship, where the Doctor's TARDIS was waiting.

"What's that?" asked Cass, suddenly wary of the stranger.

"It's my ship," replied the Doctor, don't worry, it''s bigger on the inside!"

"That's a TARDIS," said Cass coldly.

"Yes, but it's perfectly safe..."

"You're a Time Lord! Get away from me!" Cass said, stepping out away from the Doctor and closing the door behind her.

"At least I'm not a dalek" the Doctor pleaded.

"But I am."

*GASP*

"Yes, Doctor. I am a dalek." Cass started to glow as her body morphed into the shape of a dalek. "I was sent here to destroy you. Now you will die!" The ship started to accelerate faster toward the ground. The Doctor turned towards the TARDIS, intending to leave, but it was too late.

Niall, Zayn, Liam and Louis watched as the ship crashed down to Earth.

"The Doctor has returned to Karn," said Niall solemnly, "it's just a shame he's dead."

The Doctor coughed as he felt himself slowly return to consciousness. Niall, was standing over him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"We are One Direction, and this is Karn. You helped us long ago, in that Frankenstein rip-off, and now we have helped you. We have brought you back to life, but you have only four minutes."

"Four minutes! That's hardly anything! What can you do in four minutes?"

"Odd, I was expecting you to say something about not four minutes being too long and that you could get bored."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Just a hunch. Anyway, we can use our elixir to trigger your regeneration. It doesn't have to be random this time."

"Is wasn't random when Romana did it."

"She wasn't dying. Now do you want our help or not?"

"What's the catch?"

"We need you to end the war. Soon, the Universe will be devoured."

"Okay, sounds reasonable."

"Really? I wasn't expecting that. Well, then," Niall gestured to the others, who were holding goblets of steaming liquid, "what will it be? Me, Zayn, Liam or Louis? Unfortunately, Harry died in an accident and we were unable to recover his body, so his elixir is unavailable."

"Yeah, accident, sniggered the Doctor under his breath. "Wait, why do I have to become one of you?"

"The elixir is made using the blood of the form the user wishes to take," explained Niall, "we are the only people here, so it has to be one of us."

"What about the one over there?" asked the Doctor, gesturing towards a lone goblet on the floor at the side of the room.

"That was made using the blood of Tiberius Deathicus, the greatest warrior the Universe has ever known."

"Can I have that one then?"

"I suppose, if you don't think there will be any problems which will result in your future selves fighting against you in an inevitably tragic yet epic adventure featuring you as the villain."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"Okay then." Niall handed the Doctor the potion, which he drank slowly. Soon his body was consumed in golden light, as his features began to change.

Twilight stood in her room in the Canterlot Palace, examining her wings. She wasn't yet used to them, and was worried that she could do something wrong and ruin them. Then again, Rainbow Dash could still fly, despite everything she did to herself, and surely godlike powers afforded at least some form of powered-up healing.

Suddenly, she noticed a large blue object behind her. Focusing her eyes, she saw that it was the TARDIS. The door opened, and out stepped the Doctor.

"Twilight," he said, "I need you to come with me on an inevitably tragic yet epic adventure featuring my past self as the villain!"

"What?"


	2. The Last Day for the Equestrian Guard

As Flash Sentry regained consciousness, he became aware of the strange creature in front of him. It matched the descriptions of the Doctor, a creature which had once come to Equestria only to vanish and never return. It studied him intently, before speaking:

"Don't try to speak, the head-cam messes up the speech centres when it's first installed. Do you want to try standing?" Flash nodded his head, still confused about the situation. The creature helped him to his hooves.

"You're probably confused as to why you're here," the creature said, "I'm afraid you'll be working for us now. You're ruler gave us permission to use your country's military as we wish in return for protection during the war." Flash Sentry was still confused. The creature saw this, and continued: "I'm a Time Lord, we're fighting a war against creatures called daleks. The entire Universe is threatened. Our technology allows us to ensure that the war cannot reach your planet. Your home will be safe. We've installed a camera in your brain to record footage. It'll be sent back to your family if you die."

Flash was confused and terrified by the creature's explanations. He was fighting a war? Camera in his brain? Family? These concepts were alien to him.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as a massive explosion destroyed the building Flash was inside and he was killed instantly.

Across the Universe, shippers cried out in joy.


	3. The Moment you've all been waiting for

The Moment was detonated.

The end.


End file.
